Playing Games
by The Lion Ben C
Summary: Setzer and Luxord play cards and talk about life and fate.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. All I am doing is playing in the sand box.**

**A/N: I am a huge fan of Setzer and I wanted to do a story on him. Imagine my shock then when I went to Kingdom Hearts and saw no option to choose him as a character. I want to fix that so this will be the first of quite a few stories I am going to write in the Kingdom Hearts Fandom to get his name added. Also I am using the FFIV Setzer as I like him better. He was way more rounded then the guy we were given in KH2.**

**This story takes place just after Setzer lost his fight to Roxas.**

Playing Games

Setzer Gabbiani looked around his lavish room. He would have to leave soon as he lost the Struggle to that blond kid so now he was no longer the champion. That meant the kid could claim his room for his own. Setzer didn't want to leave but then again he wasn't sure he wanted to stay either. Yeah this place was great and all of the girls around here seemed to love him but it was getting dull. He couldn't even find a good card game anymore. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror.

He stood at 5'9" and had a slender build. His hair was long and silver while his eyes were dark. His fingers traced the many scars that marred his face. Each one told the story of a bet gone wrong or honor defended. The one that he was most proud of went from his forehead to his left ear and he got it when the Blackjack crashed. He put on his black cape over his lavender shirt and blue jeans. He grabbed a deck of cards and took off for his favorite dive bar, The Starry Night.

When he got there he started to play solitaire as he looked for someone to play a game with. A single Gil piece sat by his cards. It was his good luck charm as Celes and Edgar let him keep it. As he was lost in thought of the beautiful blonde woman that had stolen his heart a figure sat across from him. Setzer looked up and saw a powerfully built gentleman. His blond hair was cut short and he had a neatly trimmed goatee framing his mouth.

"You look like you could use a game." The blond said. Setzer chuckled and nodded.

"Always good sir. So what shall we play?"

"Poker if you are up to it."

"Poker it is then. By the way my name is Setzer and what should I call you?" He asked as he started shuffling the cards. He had kept the question vague so the man could use what ever name he wanted. The blond watched his moves before finally answering.

"You can call me Lux." He said as Setzer stared to deal. They played the first two hands in silence. Setzer lost both, one to a fold and the other to being out played but he kept the smile on his face the whole time.

"So Lux what brings you to Twilight Town?" He said as dealt out the cards. Once again Lux was silent for a while before speaking. Setzer got the idea that he was thinking out his answer.

"I came for the Struggle. It is a shame that you lost." He said tossing two cards. Setzer dealt Lux two before taking one for himself.

"Well that was bound to happen. No one wins forever. If you did then it would be horrible." He said. Lux showed his three of a kind but Setzer showed him that he had four 2s. Lux chuckled and started gathering the cards for his shuffle and deal.

"I know what you mean. I could never be one of these idiots who live their lives in the same routine. It would drive me crazy." He said as he dealt the cards. Their game continued for a while before Lux looked at Setzer's coin.

"What is that?"

"A keepsake to remind me of where I come from." Setzer said.

"It seems so unimportant. How can it be a reminder?" Lux asked.

"Sometimes the smallest things can remind us of our most powerful memories." Setzer said as he lost the pot to Lux. Soon the game was over, they both pretty much broke even and Lux left. Setzer went home and relaxed after a good game of cards.

Two weeks later Lux found Setzer again at The Starry Night and soon they were playing cards again. After a few hands as a way of catching up they started talking again.

"Do you believe in Fate?" Lux asked. Setzer looked at him for a little before answering.

"Why do you ask?"

"Humor me."

"Ok then no I don't believe in Fate. The only things that matter in this world are luck and skill, the luck to get opportunities and the skill to know what to do with them. I am a free to make my own choices. Every scar I bare was by my choice, good or bad. To take that away is to make us less then men."

"A nobody then?" Lux said looking at him. Setzer nodded.

"Yeah you can look at it like that. Men are lead by their heads and their hearts. Those who believe in fate are fools that will be used for pawns. I will always believe that."

"I see." Was all Lux could say. They played for a while longer but Lux's heart wasn't in it and he lost badly. They said their goodbyes and Lux headed out.

A week later Lux sat down in front of him and tapped his fingers on the table. Setzer looked at him and saw the unease in his face.

"What is wrong Lux?"

"I don't have times for a long card session. One hand and I have to leave. I may not be coming back but I wanted one more game." He said. Setzer nodded and shuffled the cards. Soon they both had their hands and traded out their cards.

"I guess this will be the last time I see you huh." Setzer said. Lux nodded and then smiled.

"It has been fun. Now show." He said. Setzer laid down a straight.

"Beat that." He said. Lux nodded and then laid down a royal flush. Setzer just laughed as Lux gathered the money.

"I just want you to know that you are one hell of a player." Lux said holding out his hand. Setzer shook it.

"If everything works out come back. I need to win my money back." He said. Lux nodded and left The Starry Night. Who knows if those two will ever cross paths again?

**A/N: Well here it is. Please read and review.**


End file.
